Oh how I love the way he lies
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: Macavity's manipulative ways and Quaxo's confusion between real love, love for his family, and being abused leaves him trapped in the "safe" walls of his living hell. Rated M. Warnings inside...


**WARNINGS!:**

**~Slash  
****~Incest  
****~Violence  
****~Heavy Manipulation ;)**

**I recently found out that there was a part 2 to "Love the way you Lie" (I HIGHLY recommend the song to anyone and everyone :P) I love it! So I decided that I wanted to make a songfic to these songs (part 1 and 2) **

**SO! Since Macavity and Misto/Quaxo's relationship is screwed up, I decided to use them! **

**I know that a lot of the lyrics are missing and the ones that are there are chopped and sliced to fit but it gets the point across xD **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Electric blue eyes stared up blazingly through blackened lids and swollen cheeks. The figure above him drove the last of his anger into the injured but defiant tom with a rage driven foot. The foot connected with the slim abdomen and the body lurched upwards from the force of the blow.

"You can't leave me, son. You won't leave the only person that actually cares about you, or perhaps you aren't as smart as I thought." He watched the tux intently as he spat blood off to the side; immediately blending into the dark stones of the dungeon floor, probably not a stranger to blood and pain._ That sick bastard's probably enjoying this_, Quaxo breathed heavily as he held his ribcage; wincing at the bud of a bruise and the bump of a cracked rib. Using the cold-limestone wall behind him as support, he eased himself into a sitting position; his stone-hard stare almost making him blend into the soot shaded surface. Macavity stared back evenly, watching his son bathe in the pain of his punishment.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn**  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like the way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love the way you lie**

Macavity started to pace the darkly lit room soberly, figuring that his son, for once, did not have a reply. "Now," he stalked up to tower over the tom sternly. "Do you know how that makes me feel? I looked out for you since day one- I taught you everything you know! I thought you appreciated all I've done for you. Apparently I was mistaken. Do you know how I feel right now?" He leaned in to pinch the young tux's chin between his overgrown claws, lifting the gasping tom's face to meet his. "Do you?"

**I can only tell you what it feels like**  
**And right now there's a steel knife In my windpipe **  
**I can't breathe **  
**But I still fight While I can fight **  
**As long as the wrong feels right**

"No," Quaxo breathed. "I-I don't. I-I'm sorry, father." Macavity sighed, _of course he didn't understand; how could he understand the love a father has for his child?_

"Do you know how much you mean to me? You're all I have left," he inhaled deeply before bringing up his other paw to gently stroke the black headfur behind his ears. Instantly, the tux started to purr softly and leaned in to the touch.

"I know," Quaxo cooed, bright blues looking up at him innocently; the vision of a vulnerable little kitten pulled at the remnants of a need to protect instead of hurting and killing.

**High of a love **  
**Drunk from the hate **  
**It's like I'm huffing paint **  
**And I love it the more that I suffer **  
**I suffocate **  
**And right before I'm about to drown **  
**He resuscitates me **  
**He fucking hates me **  
**And I love it**

In the ruins of his anger and the lifting of his enraged haze, memories of the past half hour slowly floated back into his mind.

***  
_Quaxo threw his switch-blade to the ground defiantly. "I'm not killing him," he stated bluntly. Macavity looked between the tux and the silver tabby that now traveled down their alley; Hidden Paw's own territory. Not a month earlier this cat, protector of the Jellicle tribe, had led Quaxo's sister Victoria to their junkyard with the promise of a better life. Not that he appreciated having his littermate taken away, he was glad that she would have a better life than being trapped in the life of a henchcat and under the shadow of the Napoleon of Crime._

_"Mistoffelees, I told you to kill that damn cat!" Macavity snapped, slightly surprised at the insubordinate tom. At the lack of a response, he grabbed the tux's upper arm with his claws unsheathed mercilessly. The smaller cat opened his mouth to protest the sharp pain but decided against it. "Mind me, kit!" the scraggly tom hissed dangerously. Quaxo eyed him hatefully and moved forward silently, not making any move to pick up his weapon._

_**Wait **  
**Where you going? **  
**I'm leaving you **  
**No you ain't **  
**Come back **  
**We're running right back **  
**Here we go again **  
**It's so insane**  
*** _

He looked back down at the tom between his hands; once again the shadow of complete idolization and adoration that he had worked so hard to ingrain in the tom shone brightly in the icy blue orbs. He had hoped to use this kittenish dependency to have complete control over the young cat. It wasn't uncommon for Quaxo to disobey him, but it wasn't a frequent problem that he had to worry about.

**Cause when it's going good **  
**It's going great**

He stroked the white cheek forgivingly, feeling the small swell of the flesh that he had struck on their way to the small dungeon-esque room.

**But when it's bad **  
**It's awful **  
**I feel so ashamed **  
**I snapped **  
**I laid hands on him **  
**I'll never stoop so low again **  
**I guess I don't know my own strength**

**I'm Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch him burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I know he likes **  
**The way it hurts **  
**So I'll Just stand here **  
**And hear him cry **  
**But that's alright**  
** Because I love **  
**The way he lies**

Quaxo smiled as he was lifted up off the cold, bone breaking, stone floor. He could tell that his father had gotten over his fit and was starting to feel remorseful as usual. He was pulled into a tight hug, one too tight for a simple 'I'm sorry'. They nuzzled each other; desperate for the other's forgiveness and to repair the damage done in the past half hour.

"You know I would never hurt you, right?" Quaxo remained still in the subtle, silent smolder of his fury. He stared straight ahead, _Of course you would never hurt me. Never dream of it; never have, never will._ "Right?" the vice grip around his slim frame began to constrict and crush his aching body into itself.

"Yes," Quaxo replied softly as he winced.

Macavity raised an eyebrow. "Yes, what?"

"Yes, I know you would never hurt me."

**Now I'm getting fucking sick **  
**Of looking at him **  
**He swore he'd never hit me **  
**Never do nothing to hurt me **  
**Now we're in each other's face **  
**Spewing venom **  
**And these words **  
**When he spits 'em **  
**He shoves Scratches, claws, bites **  
**Throws me down **  
**Pins me **  
**So lost in the moments **  
**When he's in 'em **  
**It's the rage that took over **  
**It controls us both**

He remembered how much it had hurt when his face skidded against the wet pavement of the alley, the multiple knees that assaulted his stomach to the point where he had selfishly thrown up what was left from his meal from the night before, and being dragged eight blocks back to their lair. It took his father a long time to recover when he succumbed to a furious mass of anger. Usually, his sister was there to take a bit of the heat. He was happy that she was gone now; he had Macavity all to himself, he would never give her the same love he showed him.

**They say it's best **  
**To go our separate ways **  
**Guess that they don't know us **  
**Cause today **  
**That was yesterday **  
**Yesterday is over **  
**It's a different day**

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way he lies **  
**I love the way he lies**

The older tom's breathing became heavy and ragged as he roughly rubbed the black back. He leaned in and lustfully began to trail his mouth along the tux's shoulder and slowly lead up to his jaw; grabbing and pulling the tom's headfur and yanking it to the side with his free hand to expose more neck. The younger tom hissed at the action but was cut off when the scarlet beast dug his teeth into the soft area behind his jaw. The smaller tom yowled in pain and tried to pull his head free, his breath heavy from the pain and exhilarating fear.

**Now I know we said things **  
**Did things **  
**That we didn't mean **  
**And we fall back **  
**Into the same patterns **  
**Same routine you're just as bad **  
**As I am **  
**You're the same as me **  
**But when it comes to love**  
** You're twice as blinded**

Macavity sealed the tux's mouth in a sloppy kiss, the latter turning his head so that perhaps the older tom would feel generous and tend to the throbbing bite on his neck. The Mystery cat forced Quaxo into another heated kiss and began to grope the smaller frame. _What a stupid little runt,_ Macavity thought to himself humorously, _he's so caught up in this fantasy game of mine that he couldn't see real love if it came up and knocked him out cold._ As if responding to his thoughts, Quaxo began to kiss him back with heated enthusiasm; jumping and making soft moaning sounds (either from pain or pleasure, or both) whenever the older tom would painfully pinch his skin.

The small moans from the tuxed tom quickly turned into serious protests of pain once the pinching became violent grabbing and gripped his waist with bone-cracking strength.

The small tom broke free of the Mystery Cat's hold on his mouth. "Ow! Stop, please." He knew that he was being too rough; there was only so far you could go with the cat once you've dragged him halfway across the city. In another flood of rage, He slammed the small, young tom into the medieval stones that themed the dungeon darkly. A very distinct 'crack' was heard when Quaxo's head met the impenetrable rocks, tears immediately poured from his eyes and he couldn't prevent the small sobs from escaping his throat. Macavity stared in shock.

He immediately crammed his son against his body and tried to soothe the cries. "I'm so sorry, Quaxo!" he murmured into the burning black fur.

**Told you this is my fault **  
**Look me in the eyeball **  
**Next time I'm pissed **  
**I'll aim my fist At the dry wall**

He carried the half conscious tom to their room and placed him gingerly on the thick mattress. He watched as the magician softly rubbed the back of his head, the sobs now quiet sniffles but the tears still streamed down the white face.

The Napoleon of Crime waited until his counterpart had composed himself "Are you OK?"

"Yes," Quaxo replied numbly, the response was almost an immediate reaction now. _Everything's alright; nothing's wrong... ever._

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go so far," he wrapped his arms lovingly around the tux once again. "It's just because I love you _so_ much. Tell me you won't leave me again; tell me you'll stay forever."

After a short pause that only he could have noticed, Quaxo nodded and wrapped his own arms around the remorseful cat. "I know. I'm sorry I tried to leave, I won't do it again, I swear. I'll stay with you forever. I love you too."

**Next time **  
**There will be no next time **  
**I apologize**  
** Even though I know it's lies **  
**I'm tired of the games **  
**I just want him back **  
**I know I'm a liar**

The older of the two was the first to pull away, grabbing the smaller tom's chin to draw him forward in an intimidating face-off."Good," he whispered harshly. "Because if you ever try to fucking leave again. I will tie you to this bed and set this place on fire." He gave his chin a reassuring squeeze and chuckled internally at the terrified stare. The tuxedo tom knew that he probably would keep his promise, it wasn't in his character to make such a threat if he wasn't planning on acting on it when the moment called for it.

Quaxo nodded

"Alright. Now get some rest, you've had a long day." He reached over and pulled back the red satin sheets. The tux wasted no time in accepting the invitation of a nice, long nap. The scarlet tom smiled satisfyingly before pushing himself off the queen-sized bed. Quaxo watched him cautiously as he rounded the bed, slipped under the sheets next to him and crawled towards the small tux.

**Just gonna stand there **  
**And watch me burn **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I like **  
**The way it hurts **  
**Just gonna stand there **  
**And hear me cry **  
**But that's alright **  
**Because I love **  
**The way he lies **  
**I love the way he lies **  
**I love the way he lies**

* * *

**Whoo! Messed up, eh? I know! Reviews are VERY much appreciated! Also, do you think I should do the sequel to the songfic with part 2?**

**Poor guy, can't catch a break :(**

**REVIEWS ARE CHRISTMAS PRESENTS, THE MORE I GET THE MORE TIME I'LL BE ENTERTAINED FOR ;)  
but seriously... :| **


End file.
